Sueur érotique
by Serpentaresque
Summary: Comment avait-il pu faire un rêve érotique, alors que les temps étaient à la guerre, au sang et à la mission qu'il devait accomplir? Il rougit, des images de son rêve évanescent flottant sous ses yeux : les courbes d'un corps masculin, la peau halée rouge et mordue par endroits, les jambes musclées et couvertes de ses baisers. Délices éphémères volés dans une nuit sombre d'octobre.
1. Chapter 1

Contexte : c'est la sixième année, sous le point de vue de Draco essentiellement. Tout est de Rowling, je bricole un peu l'histoire à mon goût, avec un slash HPDM. Ne vous étonnez pas si je change quelquefois des mots, ou si j'en supprime, en cas de relecture d'un même chapitre. Rien qui ne change l'histoire ; j'essaye seulement d'améliorer la fluidité de la lecture.

Si vous n'aimez pas du tout, ne laissez pas de review. HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR.

CHAPITRE 1

Sueur érotique

Soudain, il se redressa sur son lit, tremblant et suant. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, le même qui le sortait de son sommeil, en proie à la détresse et à l'effroi, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié la mission. Les traces blanches sur ses draps en témoignaient. Il les regarda. « Putain » pensa-t-il. Comment avait-il pu faire un rêve érotique, alors que les temps étaient à la peur, à la guerre, au sang et à la mort ? Il rougit, des images de son rêve évanescent flottant sous ses yeux : les courbes d'un corps masculin, la peau halée rouge et mordue par endroits, les têtons bruns érigés et le nombril qu'il avait léchés, les jambes recouvertes d'un fin duvet qu'il avait embrassées. Un corps androgyne, comme il les aimait. Des délices éphémères volés dans une nuit sombre d'octobre.

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement. Dans la salle de bain du dortoir, il s'observa, impassible, dans le miroir. Le reflet lui envoyait une image peu reluisante : des cernes brunâtres, des yeux gris délavés, un teint blanchâtre, et des cheveux d'un blond platine terne. Ce n'était pas le Draco Malfoy que les gens à Poudlard étaient accoutumés à voir. « Ah non » pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il n'était plus, devant ce miroir un peu sale, le brillant, le richissime, l'arrogant héritier Malfoy que ses camarades admiraient et enviaient. Là, il se regardait, lui en face de lui, l'insouciance et la joie enfantines perdues. Il enviait ces années où il paradait insouciamment dans les couloirs de Poudlard, où il passait des heures à travailler les compositions de potions que Rogue donnait, à l'étonnement de Pansy et de Blaise, où il se vautrait complaisamment dans les plaisirs de la chair, et où, surtout, il s'acharnait avec délice à persécuter sa victime préférée : Potter. Tellement, qu'il en jouissait presque de haine. Malfoy se rendait-il compte de l'ampleur de cette haine ? Non, sans doute. Il ne savait plus quelle en était vraiment la cause et ne s'en interrogeait même pas, comme si cette haine à l'encontre de Potter faisait partie de l'ordre des choses.

Il ouvrit le robinet, se rinça les mains puis le visage. Il était 6h37. Quelques instants, donc, d'accalmie avant que Blaise tambourine à la porte et se plaigne qu'il occupe la salle de bain, que les cours reprennent, que le brouhaha des élèves retentisse entre les murs de Poudlard et que la guerre, le sang et la mort reprennent leur droit sur les esprits engourdis par les songes.

Suite, pour la prochaine fois!

Serpentaresque

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce début ? Je viens de me lancer c'est assez court, je sais, mais c'est que le début !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne année ! J'ai été très contente des rares reviews (même s'il y en avait peu), d'autant plus que je commence à écrire et que j'ai besoin d'encouragements. Pour ce chapitre, un petit rayon de soleil (enfin tout est relatif…). D'ailleurs j'ai hésité au dernier moment à intituler ce chapitre : le rayon vert mais j'ai gardé mon premier choix !

CHAPITRE 2

Un ami qui vous veut du bien

« Malfoy ! Bouge ton cul de gonzesse de la salle de bain! Ca fait déjà vingt minutes que je t'appelle ! Je te jure que sinon… »

VLAN !

Le claquement de la porte interrompit les jérémiades de Blaise Zabini, seulement pour un instant : « T'en as mis du temps ! Je vais sûrement être en retard au petit-déjeuner maintenant, tu m'attends pour y aller ! j'ai pas envie de me coltiner Pansy tout seul et dès le matin ! » Plainte qui fut complètement ignorée par son camarade. Tiré à quatre épingles, ses cheveux blond platine plaqués en arrière et le teint resplendissant, ses yeux étincelaient de mépris, mais sa bouche prenait un pli qui trahissait son amusement; le tout rendait quelque chose d'indicible.

« Pauvre Blaisounet » chuchota-t-il. Blaise émit un bruit qui sembla plus animal qu'humain à ses oreilles, et entra dans la salle de bain.

« Il grogne » rit-il intérieurement. Il enfila ses chaussures en cuir de dragon et les laça avec dextérité. Il noua sa cravate verte, conjura un miroir pour vérifier une dernière fois ses mèches coiffées. « Parfait, c'est pas Potty qui pourrait en dire autant de son nid de cafard. » Il sortit d'un pas nonchalant, en ignorant avec perfection les autres occupants du dortoir.

« Connard ! » entendit-il, en descendant lestement les escaliers. Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Draco Malfoy.

Entre Malfoy et Zabini, c'était une amitié, sans aucun doute. Non une amitié de griffondors, songea un moment Draco, soumise à l'impulsivité des caractères, aux aléas des querelles, de la jalousie, où les meilleurs amis d'un jour étaient les pires ennemis un autre jour. Mais c'était bien une amitié à l'antique, telle qu'on en voyait peu et qui allait bien au-delà des intérêts contingents et particuliers. Bien que profonde, elle n'était ni totale, ni exclusive, ni parfaite. Malfoy pouvait compter sur Zabini et Zabini pouvait compter sur Malfoy en cas de souci. Quoiqu'il arrive. Mais cela ne les empêchait de se faire mutuellement des vacheries et Malfoy ne s'en privait pas, mais Zabini pouvait aussi bien se défendre. Petites vacheries, petits coups dans le dos, petites ambiguïtés, petites blagues de mauvais goût : autant de moyens pour eux de se prouver leur amitié, l'un en riant, l'autre en riant jaune, et en ne franchissant jamais la limite ultime qui ferait d'eux des ennemis, autant de moyens d'affirmer leur indépendance et leur liberté, tout en étant amis. « Une amitié toute serpentardesque » pensa Draco.

Il parcourut, pressé, la salle commune des Serpentards puis les couloirs, et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, trop affamé pour prêter attention aux regards concupiscents de certains de ses camarades. Aussi infecte était-il, il n'en était pas moins désirable dans son maintien aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles, soupirait-on dans les couloirs, _oh oui, très désirable_. Comme si l'excès de raideur aristocratique devait être compensé : en attirant toute la débauche et la luxure hormonale de Poudlard vers sa personne. Ce fut la réflexion que se fit malicieusement le vieil Albus Dumbledore, qui suçait un bonbon au citron, en entendant les soupirs presque silencieux des minettes des quatre Maisons, tandis qu'un bref rayon de soleil perçait derrière les nuages noirs du plafond magique. « Ca ne durera pas longtemps » pensa furtivement Albus Dumbledore.

La guerre était là, toute proche, et l'on apercevait, derrière la forêt interdite auréolée d'une obscure clarté, des ténèbres insondables. On aurait dit que la guerre rodait, tout autour de Poudlard, tentant sans succès de pénétrer les murs millénaires de l'école de sorcellerie. Poudlard était comme un îlot, un bouillonnement de vie et d'amours adolescentes dans une mer d'horreurs, de noirceurs innommables perpétrées par Lord Voldemort. Mais jusqu'à quand l'ilot résistera-t-il à la mer envahissante ? Plus les jours passaient, plus l'influence et le pouvoir de Voldemort grandissaient, et plus Poudlard semblait se réduire en une miette que ce dernier écrabouillerait sans scrupule.

Albus Dumbledore en était pleinement conscient. Poudlard était en sursis il n'était question que de mois avant que les troupes de Voldemort attaquassent l'école, autant de jours pour que le poison dans ses veines parvînt à ravager son corps de vieillard. Ce n'était pas de l'extérieur qu'il craignait la menace imminente, mais, tel le poison qui s'écoulait en lui, de l'intérieur, de ses élèves dont les familles étaient proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard se tourna lentement vers la table de la Maison Serpentard et s'attarda sur Draco Malfoy. « A peine sorti de l'enfance » regretta Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la faute de Voldemort. Un de ses crimes parmi tant d'autres, que d'ôter violemment l'insouciance de la jeunesse à des êtres innocents. Un crime qu'il payera, se promit-il en balayant du regard la première page de la Gazette du sorcier.

 _« AGRESSION MYSTERIEUSE A PRE-AU-LARD. Une élève de 7_ _e_ _année de Poudlard a été victime d'un collier ensorcelé, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard organisée avant-hier par l'école. La jeune fille se trouve pour l'instant à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique, nous affirme un guérisseur. Cela a eu lieu dans l'après-midi à deux pas de l'établissement bien connu des Trois Balais de Madame Rosmerta. Que ferait donc un artefact de magie noire à Pré-au-Lard, près d'une chaleureuse taverne ? Celui-dont-on–ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le–nom prévoit-il d'attaquer Poudlard ? On pourrait aussi s'interroger sur l'efficacité de notre ministre, Cornelius Fudge, s'il ne peut même plus assurer la sécurité de nos jeunes sorciers. Racus Ruziro.»_

« Ce n'est pas ma faute » se répétait inlassablement un Draco Malfoy troublé, sans réussir à s'en convaincre. Il tira une grimace, reposa le journal, puis décacheta une lettre qui lui était adressée. Une lettre de Père. Après s'être assurés d'aucun regard indiscret, ses yeux emplis d'appréhension parcoururent rapidement les mots d'encre élégamment tracés par son géniteur. Une fois la lecture terminée, il plia la lettre et la glissa discrètement dans la poche de son pantalon. Reprenant sa respiration calmement, il se beurra consciencieusement une tartine, tandis qu'à quelques mètres un regard intrigué n'avait manqué aucun de ses gestes.

 _« Draco, je suppose que comme moi, tu as lu la Gazette du sorcier ce matin. Je ne te ferai pas l'injure de te dire quelles ont été les réactions de nos proches. Pour te dire que ta tentative est lamentable. Notre maître espérait bien mieux venant de ta part. Tu sais que notre famille est en disgrâce. Seule la réussite de ta mission nous permettrait de reprendre la place qu'est la nôtre auprès du maître, notre place légitime. Sinon, je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où nous tomberons. Ne déçois pas notre sang; je compte sur toi, ainsi que ta mère. »_

Alors que les mots de son père hantaient son esprit, Draco prenait son petit-déjeuner, ses tourments ignorés par le reste du monde. C'était une impression. Bien plus, une sensation de solitude immense. Non seulement au sein du monde, de la guerre, de Poudlard, de son propre dortoir, devant le miroir, mais aussi auprès de son propre père et de sa chère mère.

 _« … ainsi que ta mère. »_

Sa mission était impossible. A quoi pensait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Question rhétorique : humilier les Malfoy et leur faire payer. Il semblait à Draco qu'aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à lui. Au moment même où le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait assigné la mission de tuer Dumbledore, mission qui lui avait paru immédiatement invraisemblable et irréelle, il était condamné. Car, qu'il échoue ou non, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il se perdrait lui-même, et certainement en route, son père et sa mère, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait sous son joug. La lettre ne faisait que lui rappeler vivement cet état des faits, son impuissance totale et la responsabilité, qui reposait sur lui, du sort de ses parents. Pour sauver ses parents d'une mort lente et douloureuse, il lui restait à tuer le directeur. Certes, il ne l'appréciait pas, mais l'acte semblait si énorme, si étranger à sa nature, qu'il ne pouvait envisager de le faire. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sa piètre tentative à Pré-au-Lard qui était remontée jusqu'aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait plus de bruit qu'autre chose. Et l'échec semblait être déjà là, et Draco semblait voir de ses yeux la prochaine mort sanglante de son père et de sa mère.

Le monde semblait s'enfermer, puis peser sur lui comme une chape de plomb, enfin l'engloutir. Si Draco Malfoy pouvait craquer et pleurer devant tous, il l'aurait fait. Il déglutit, l'appétit coupé. Un goût amer envahissant sa bouche.

Soudain, il leva les yeux et rencontra deux yeux si verts qu'il en fut ébloui. Il s'y plongea si profondément que rien ne comptait sinon la pupille, la couleur, la courbe de ces yeux, comme si momentanément le monde semblait se rétrécir, se contenir en eux. Un instant d'éternité qu'il connut inconsciemment, et si bref qu'il s'en aperçut à peine.

« Ah ! »

Draco Malfoy sursauta et se tourna brutalement vers Blaise qui venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver dans la Grande Salle et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Oh désolé, Draco, je me suis endormi. Je ne t'avais pas vu » dit-il tranquillement, un sourire en coin. Draco, mécontent, grogna. Il détestait qu'on se serve de lui comme dossier, qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence (ne serait-ce qu'on prétende ne pas remarquer sa présence), qu'on le surprenne, et qu'on l'entende grogner; quatre choses que son ami avait accomplies avec brio. Son sourire était stupide, mais c'était son ami, un ami qui l'avait distrait, pour un temps, de ses pensées moroses.

Et de beaux yeux.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout si vous aimez^^ (j'espère avoir convaincu les reviewers !). Quelles sont vos impressions ?

Serpentaresque


End file.
